Skyloft Tale
by Yuu-Link
Summary: Cuenta la vida de nuestro héroe antes de ser elegido para la misión de unir el cielo y la tierra. ¿Qué fue de la vida de Link antes de eso? ¿Cómo fue que Zelda se hizo su mejor amiga? (Mi panorama sobre la vida de Link en Skyloft antes de los sucesos de Skyward) (Contiene Zelink)


Hola, soy Yuu-Link, vengo con esta historia Fic, trata sobre algo muy bonito que me gusta llamar Zelink de Skyward, del que no he hecho todavía y la verdad como me lo he pasado otra vez, dije "¿Por qué no hacerlo?" Y pues me he animado a escribir esta historia. El antes de Skyward uwu disfrútenlo.  
TLofZ No es de mi propiedad, es de Nintendo y sus respectivos creadores.  
Los personajes tendrán el diseño de Skyward, Obviamente.

* * *

 _Skyloft Tale  
_ **-Por: Yuu-Link-**

* * *

 ****Prólogo

 _En el principio de los tiempos, las tres diosas crearon el mundo, luego el poder omnímodo, sobre el cual las leyendas nacieron, la trifuerza. Por último, crearon a los humanos, los mejor conocidos como hylians. Las diosas encomendaron a la diosa Hylia, el deber de cuidar la trifuerza._

 _Un tiempo después, el mal supo de la existencia de la trifuerza… una lucha de los más profundos y malignos entre la luz se presento en esta tierra pacifica._

 _Quemaron los bosques, secaron los ríos, destruían todo a su paso, arrasando con casi toda la vida._

 _Ante las acciones del heraldo, la diosa tomo la decisión de usar la trifuerza, pero el poder de las diosas solo se apegaba a los mortales, por lo cual tuvo que abandonar su cuerpo inmortal, para poder usar el poder._

 _La lucha parecía eterna, pero al final la diosa uso el poder, de la tierra una parte de ella y sus habitantes, los Hylians, subieron a lo más alto en los cielos. Junto al poder dorado…. Las demás razas se quedaron a combatir junto a la diosa…_

 _La guerra termino, la diosa y los suyos triunfaron… Nadie sabe en realidad como fue que ella terminó ganando. Los detalles se perdieron con el tiempo, mas la leyenda se sigue escuchando por la misma isla que fuese llevada a los cielos…_

* * *

El viaje comienza por el ala este de Skyloft, en una modesta casa, habitada por un fuerte hombre, una mujer y un pequeño bebe,

El hombre tenía cabello rubio paja, fuerte complexión, ojos verdes, barba, de unos 37 años. Vestido típicamente con un traje de caballero color marrón, botas café obscuro y un peculiar casquete con gafas para el vuelo. Una espada y un escudo tras su espalda.

La mujer contaba con cabello café claro, ojos azul zarco, complexión delgada, de facciones detalladas, cual muñeca de porcelana, piel pálida y labios rosados. Vestida típicamente como las mujeres amas de casa lo hacían. Pero encamada.

El pequeño bebe tenía apenas 2 años, cabello café claro, ojos como los de su madre, arropado en una cunita. Su nombre era Link…

El hombre cada día se preocupaba mas por el estado de su amada, puesto que algo le había afectado, tenía un fuerte malestar en los pulmones, no podía respirar y a menudo tosía algo de sangre.

El doctor de la academia investigo sobre la enfermedad de la mujer… Por los efectos dudaba ver algo parecido antes por sus años de doctor, pero supo que era contagioso. Ella permaneció alejada, durante un tiempo, de su pequeño hijo, lo que con el tiempo la tuvo entristecida y después de un par de años falleció. Pero antes de morir comento a su esposo.

 **-"Querido… protege a Link… a nuestro querido hijo… Porque… tendrá una misión importante…"** –Decía a medias – **"La diosa… me lo ha dicho"**

La sorpresa del padre era inmensa… su esposa nunca había mentido pero tampoco había dicho cosas como esas. Creerle era su prioridad… y si era cierto, dentro de unos años el niño podría ser aquel joven de la leyenda, que siempre comentaba entre cierto hombre y él.

El niño de ahora 4 años no sabía por qué su madre estaba sin moverse… ignoro aquello, su padre, con una mentira piadosa paro las curiosidades de su hijo.

 **-"Papá, ¿a donde fue mamá?" – Preguntaba el niñito.**

 **-"¿Ella…? Ella ahora mismo fue a ver a la diosa… quizá no vuelva en un largo tiempo"** – Antes de seguir con esa dolorosa mueca le dijo a Link – " **La diosa le ha dicho que te prepares… que seas fuerte, por que algún día… serás un héroe, hijo** "

El niño abrió de más los ojos, las palabras de su padre lo llenaban de muchas cosas, las ganas de ser un héroe eran muchas, el niño asintió con la cabeza ya brazo a su padre.

- **"¡Y mama volverá con nosotros!"**

* * *

La energía vigorosa de su padre había desparecido tras la muerte de su esposa, quien siempre le había dado ánimos… el hombre decayó en su rendimiento… La única razón por la que seguía en pie era su querido hijo, Link, la viva imagen de su madre re reflejaba en su rostro.

Un curioso día, cuando el niño ya tenía 6, hubo una invasión de Sky-Tails, y muy extrañamente remolinos gigantes comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

Link estuvo solo, en su casa. El pequeño tallaba madera, una de su presentimiento sobre su neburi, el cual tendría al año siguiente, según la tradición de Skyloft.

Unas horas después los caballeros llegaban de su travesía, Link corrió con emoción de recibir a su padre. Pero el… nunca apareció.

El representante y director de la academia de caballeros de Skyloft, Gaepora, tenía algo que había dejado su padre.

 **-"Hijo… Link… lamento mucho tu perdida, pero tu padre sabia que esto pasaría algún día…"**

Link guardo silencio. Cada segundo su sonrisa se desvanecía y una mueca de dolor se presentaba en su lugar.

- **"El dejo los pendientes… la tradición dice que los lleva puestos el hijo mayor… quien cuidara a su familia cuando el padre no esté"** – Dijo Gaepora.

El niño miro con mucho dolor al hombre, el hombre tenía el semblante obscurecido.

-" **Sabes… tu padre llego a ser mi mejor amigo, siempre comentábamos cosas, incluso… llegamos a tenerlos al mismo tiempo** " – Tras decir una pequeña niña se medio asomo de tras del hombre –" **También me pidió que si esto llegase a pasar te acogiera en la escuela, siempre tenemos espacio para un caballero más, así que por la habitación no debes preocuparte, muchacho** "

El niño cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Comenzó a sollozar. Los demás caballeros miraban al niño con un pesar inigualable. Otro de los niños miro a Link y le dijo.

- **"¿Sabes una cosa, amigo?" –** Pauso y continuo – **"En este día, también perdí a mi padre… pero como le he prometido, me convertiré en un gran caballero"** –Acaricio la cabeza de Link y luego Link le miro.

- **"P-Pero, ¿no estás triste?" –** Pregunto entre sollozos, Link.

- **"Lo estoy, pero sé que lo que prometí no será en vano… "** \- Luego de eso se fue a su casa, a darle la mala noticia a su madre. El niño tenía el cabello marrón, ojos azules y varias pecas.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de su padre, el niño, hasta ese tiempo, no había querido que otros niños se le acercaran, hasta que en ese mes iba a ser su cumpleaños.

Alguien toco la puerta. Link no respondía y se abrió la puerta. Link miraba por la ventana el rumbo que era su casa.

- **"Hola…"** –Se escucho una enternecida voz de niña.

Link no respondió, la niña dejo a un lado, en su escritorio, un pequeño pastelillo. Sin otra cosa que no fuera aquella, la niña abrazo fuertemente a Link.

- **"Yo… sé exactamente por lo que estas pasando… Link" –** La niña se puso a llorar y Link permanecía callado.

-" **A puesto a que no** " – Dijo el niño.

-" **Sé perfectamente cómo se siente, que muera alguien preciado para ti, cuando era pequeña, apenas un bebé, mi madre falleció, yo no tenía ni un año de edad. Así que no conocí a mi madre, siempre estoy sola, pues mi padre está muy ocupado con sus asuntos en la academia… Y sé que no he perdido a mi padre, gracias Hylia, pero… estar sola es completamente lo mismo** "

Link abrió más los ojos, la sorpresa de que esa callada niña le hubiese hablado y traído un pastelillo no le cavia todavía.

-" **Y si te preguntas por el pastelillo. Supongo que fue trampa, mi padre me dijo antes de dormir, ayer, que hoy era tu cumpleaños, así que le he pedido a Zenona que lo hiciera para mi… Pero no le digas que te lo he dado a ti, eh** " – Tras el comentario una tierna risita salió de su boca.

Link no se contuvo más y se lanzo sobre los brazos de la niña. Ella acaricio su cabello y le dijo.

-" **¿Qué tal si somos amigos, pero jamás nos separamos?** " – Pregunto. El niño solo asintió con la cabeza y ella sonrió mientras seguía abrazándolo.

* * *

Un año entero pasó, Link tenía 8 años y esta vez tocaba tener pro fin a su neburi.

La niña rubia, hija de Gaepora, tenía por nombre Zelda, desde el día del cumpleaños número 7 de Link, ninguno de los dos se separaba. Eran como dos hermanos, siempre unidos, en las buenas y en las malas.

Pero para todo mejor amigo, siempre habrá un envidioso que quiera estar al lado de esa pequeña mujercita, a fin de cuentas, era una niña, bastante bonita.

El niño se llamaba Vilan, envidioso de Link, puesto que se había hecho amigo inseparable de la niña más bonita de Skyloft, Zelda.

Ese día, todos estaban frente a la efigie de la diosa Hylia. Esperaban impacientes a su ave protectora. Zelda fue una de las primeras en recibirla, un espécimen de color Azul, uno de los más hermosos.

Link no pensaba que llegaría, pues se había tardado demasiado.

Vilan llego a molestarlo nuevamente.

-" **Miren, el huérfano aun no tiene un neburi** " –Rieron sus secuaces Vestro y Corvy. Luego se retiraron.

-" **No le hagas caso Link… ellos son unos tontos** " – Dijo Zelda enojada. Y antes de que se fueran mas lejos grito – "¡ **Al menos Link tiene un buen peinado, no como tú, VILAN!** "

El niño de cabello rojo se sintió molesto, pero no regreso puesto que lo había dicho Zelda – " **Vamos Zel, no te rebajes a su nivel… igual puede que jamás tenga a un ave** "

- **"No digas eso Link, confió en nuestra diosa que tendrás a tu ave en poco tiempo** "- El niño se paro del suelo y de sorpresa un ave había caído sobre él, luego le grazno.

El padre de Zelda llego y le dijo.

-"¿¡ **Es verdad lo que mis ojos están observando!?** " – pregunto entusiasmado.

-"¿ **Qué cosa papá**?" – Pregunto la niña.

-" **Hija, esta ave es un espécimen rojo, no se había visto uno en años, se creía extinto** "

El ave había hecho que el niño lo montara y salió volando.

-" **A-AYUDA** " - Mientras Vilan apenas si podía montar a su ave, Link ya surcaba los cielos…

-" **Uno con su ave… es lo que decías siempre papá, parece que Link lo ha logrado ya** "

-" **Así es, hija mía, Link es un pequeño con una energía muy grande… Es sinceramente misterioso** "

Así, el pequeño tuvo la experiencia más maravillosa de su joven vida… pero aun quedaba más por vivir, apenas tenía 8 años.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Bueno, en este capítulo he puesto los diálogos **con "" y negritas** , pero no será siempre así, solo en esta introducción. Espero que les haya gustado. Es mi panorama sobre la vida e Link de ss antes de ss claro xD Pero nada de esto paso durante el juego, así que no se preocupes, que **SPOILERS** habrá muy pocos.

Nos leemos luego uwu Yuu-Link


End file.
